Cars, coffee, pricks, and a lot of rule breaking
by DoubleSun0
Summary: Natsu cares about two things, cars and his friends. But when a new girl starts going to their school, he'll discover there's something he's missing on that list. Main Pairings: Natsuxlucy GajeelxLevy JuviaxGray side pairings: many. M for dark pasts, bad language and bad crashes.
I own nothing but the name.

Jonny Cash's "Boy Named Sue" jerked Natsu from his sleep. He flailed his arms around searching for his alarm and instead found a small hand holding a phone. He lifted his head from his pillow and gave his little sister the most hate filled glare he could muster, at 6:00 am.

"Wendy, I thought I'd asked you to never do that again!" He stared her down as best he could.

"Mom told me to wake you up. Would you prefer a kid rock song instead?" Her smile split her face ear to ear as Natsu recoiled in disgust. "Besides, you have to drive me to school in an hour. Not everyone is lucky enough to go at 8!"

Natsu groaned as he let go of Wendy's hand. "Just shut that country shit off and get the hell out."

Wendy smiled as she turned around, then paused. Turning back to him she spoke. "You've got to pick up Romeo too, I forgot to mention that yesterday, sorry."

Natsu snorted. "Honestly Wendy, how could anything to do with Romeo, the same guy you've had a crush on since the day you moved in, slip your mind like that? You only have an alter built to him." Natsu grinned as he got outa bed.

"Same way Lissana slipped yours when you were together." She quipped as she walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

Natsu smiled as he changed into his shirt and jeans. She may not have been his sister for very long, only three years, but she was exactly that. His little, pain in the ass, sister. Thank god she'd recovered fast from 'bounce-around-syndrome', as he'd termed it. Sure, she still hated being alone, or being left behind, but that was only natural. He still did too, after all.

Natsu grabbed his keys from the peg and raced Wendy to the car. She got there first, not surprising, given that she was on the track team, and climbed in threw the passenger window of his charger.

He'd seen it a million times, and driven it almost as often, but the sight of his Dodge 70 Charger still made him grin. He'd bought it and restored it himself with a little help from his friends, Gray and Erza, about two summers ago. He'd done most of the engine and paint job, Gray most of the interior, and Erza did most of the body work, and what ever he and Gray didn't know how to do. Though she'd taught them how while she did. It had taken them months, the paint alone had taken him a week and a half, and now, it was the most kick ass thing in the school.

It was black with a near invisible black flame decal only visible in a certain light, crime trim. Erza and Gray had wanted to put a supercharger on it, but Natsu had vetoed it saying: I'm not Toretto, and I don't wanna be!

The horn of his charger broke him from his thoughts and he opened his door, scolding Wendy for pulling that Nascar crap in his car and started the engine, planning to get food on his way to school.

Lucy, in her school uniform, examined herself in her mirror. It wasn't too bad, sure the polo was, by its very nature, itchy and the skirt a little too formal for her taste, but she looked cute... Well no, not very, but as cute as the dress code allowed at least.

She grabbed her new bag and other such things, and walked out to her dads car and got inside.

"Big day today, it's your first day at your new school." Her father glanced over at her. "Don't get in any fights this time, or else your going back to that boarding school in Pueblo. Got it?"

She gave him the grin that fooled everyone who saw it. "Yes dad." Her voice as perky as she could make it.

He grunted, probably curse words at her for not taking him seriously, though she had. Pueblo Colorado would be the death of her if she went back there.

Natsu parked next to Gajeels jeep, giving his friends the bird as he did so. Erza seemed to be the only one missing at the moment, but he knew that would change, after all, he'd brought breakfast.

He opened his door and yelled at them. "Hey y'all, get these damn greasy pizzas the hell out my front seat! They'll stain it, and I'll go ape shit on ya!" He grinned as They rushed his car, grabbing the three pizzas as quick as they could.

Levy came up to him with a large Beans'n Brew cup in her hand. She offered it to him with a smile. "Your tip pizza boy." She said as he took it.

"Thanks." he hugged her lightly then began to gulp the still warm life bringing fluid.

He reached over to grab one to the pizza boxes and split the contents with the small girl as he rounded his hood, taking a seat on the other side. Erza made arrived soon after they began swapping stories about their summers, though all of the best involved at least two of the six of them.

It was maybe 15 minutes to 8, Jellal and Gray were telling them about a mishap with a skunk when an 2016 Cadillac swung into the school lot and nearly clipped Erza's 69 as it passed, making them all fall silent with both fear and near rage. Erza's face turned red as her hair as the gangs eyes turned cold.

Erza's car was the groups finest accomplishment, followed closely by Natsu's, even Jellal and Levy had helped put it together, and that carless basterd had nearly taken the back off it. The only thing worse in the groups eyes would have been to actually hit one of the five cars. They stood and stared walking over to the guy, who'd just parked in a visitor spot.

An older guy got out of the drivers side, followed by a blonde girl from the passenger seat. Erza shouted to get the guy's attention.

"Sir!"

The man didn't pay attention, so Natsu tried.

"Hey, old man! Over hear you carless son of a bitch!"

That got his attention.

"Excuse me boy? What did you say?" He turned toward them, his eyes seeming to price them where they stood. He obviously didn't think much of what he saw, and seemingly oblivious to the warning signals the six were giving off.

"You heard him, try to be more careful! You nearly wrecked my girls car!" Jellal shouted, slightly startling the rest of them. Jellal and Levy were the water to the rests fire, it took a LOT to make them boil.

The man glanced behind them. "The Jeep or the longer one next to it, the red one?" He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I doubt it's worth much either way." And with that said walked into the building. Leaving the girl and the six nearly enraged teens dumbfounded behind him.

"Did he just insult my 69 Charger?" Erza's voice was soft, but had an air of a drawn sword about it.

The girl turned to them all, her eyes nearly as angry as theirs. "Yes, he did. And the Jeep too. I'm sorry you had to deal with my father, he's a bit of an asshole, to put it mildly."

It was at that moment when Natsu realize that she wasn't angry at them. He studied her for a moment, trying to place her face, and failing.

Natsu, putting his anger away for later use. Turned to his friends. "Let's get inside, else some freshy'll steal our spots."

They grumbled a bit and went in, Natsu was about to follow wen he glanced at the girl again. "I'm Natsu, by the way."

She started, obliviously not prepared for intros after her father insulted his friends like that. But she decided to roll with it.

"Lucy." She offered her hand to him.

He walked over and grasped it, surprised to feel calluses on her fingers and palm, her grip wasn't bad either.

"Your new here, right?"

She nodded.

"If you need somewhere to sit during the assembly, come find us, I'll save you a seat." He smiled slightly at her. "And before you ask if my friends would mind, I can tell you now that they won't. It's your dad we got beef with, not you."

"Thank you." She smiled, a little shyly. Making him grin.

"See ya inside." He then turned away from her and walking inside.


End file.
